


cool, cool

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: The tags should tell you what you need to know ;)I wrote this for no good reason other than the fact that I feel like CoNic might be willing to explore some ~things~5k words of pure smut, nothing else
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	cool, cool

“You smell _amazing_ ,” Conrad groaned into Nic’s neck, making her soft hairs stand up against her skin. He pressed his lips slowly against that spot right underneath her ear that made her shiver, and she sighed softly while he grinned. “And you taste _amazing_ ,” he added, his voice deep and gravely and so fucking hot. His hands were all over her––down her arms, her shoulderblades, the curve of her spine, her hips, and back up.

“ _Fuck_ , Conrad, you’re so good,” she moaned, her own hands sliding up his back to the base of his skull, her nails scratching up into his hair in the way she knew he loved. “You’re so good to me,” she added, smiling as he could no longer hold his hips back from thrusting against her leg.

> They’d been getting ready to host dinner with Mina and AJ, but they had mysteriously cancelled just ten minutes ago. Nic had teased Mina earlier, claiming that there was no way that she and AJ would be able to keep their hands off each other and would end up missing dinner. When that very thing happened, Mina frantically called Nic in an attempt to save her dignity, claiming that one of AJ’s cats had fallen ill and needed to be taken to the vet right away. At first, Nic bought her story––until she heard AJ in the background saying something poetic and cheesy and so notoriously AJ Austin about how he was going to show Mina all the ways he loved her. Yeah, she knew _exactly_ what was going on. Mina hung up quickly after that.
> 
> So Conrad and Nic were left to themselves tonight––the table nicely set for four, something delicious on the stove (Nic had tried to sneak a few tastes here and there as Conrad was making it, earning her a few playful swats followed by kisses), and they had dressed up just a little bit. Mina and AJ were a fashionable pair, and Nic was not about to be out-fashioned in her own goddamn house, so she made Conrad comb through his hair and pull on a nice shirt (even though she liked him so much better without it and with his hair unruly from her fingers pulling it this way and that as he slammed his hips against hers––

He thrust against her leg again, seeking any kind of friction he could find. His “nice shirt” was halfway across the kitchen, his hair sticking up in odd places, and yeah she had a thing for her “slightly disheveled Conrad.”

“You like it when I praise you?” she purred, her hands wandering down low against his back so she could keep him close against her body.

“ _Fuck—_ yeah I do,” he husked, his eyes locking with hers so deeply she thought her knees were going to turn to jell-o.

“Mm, well, I like it when you tell me what you like,” she replied, turning the tables as she pushed him backwards until he stumbled over the sofa. She crawled into his lap, a smirk on her face. “It’s really hot, you know,” she added, making him groan as she straddled his lap before tearing her sweater off and pressing her chest against his.

“ _You’re_ really hot, you know,” he quipped, “I really love you.”

“I really love you, too,” she replied.

They paused, breathing the same breath, hearts beating together in time, before a rush of endorphins and moans and curses followed as they both chased their release together.

“We’re just as bad as Mina and AJ,” Nic giggled, drawing random patterns across Conrad’s chest after they collapsed into each other, naked and sated. He had grabbed them both some water and some of the dinner that they had left in the kitchen and forgot to eat, but decided that clothes weren’t necessary.

“They cancelled on _us_ , remember?” he teased, chuckling softly. She felt his abs tense underneath her, and she hummed, skimming her nails down the ridges defining his torso. “Yeah, okay, no more talking about our friends when you’re doing what you’re doing,” he added, his voice dropping again.

“You know, I like what we do––I like it a lot,” she began.

“Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming?” he teased, but also was somewhat worried.

“ _And_ …” she emphasized. It wasn’t a ‘but,’ it was an ‘and.’ “If there is ever something you wanted to try, I’d be open to it,” she said softly before pressing her lips against his.

Oh?

“I like what we do, too,” he replied, “we do have some pretty amazing sex.”

She snorted and laughed playfully into his chest.

“And I hope if there is ever something you’d want to try, that we could talk about it and give it a shot,” he added, a boyish grin on his face.

“Oh, you _so_ have something in mind,” she teased, inching ever closer to him, her naked form pressed against his.

“Baby, you’re on top of me, naked, right now. Of course I have _something_ in mind,” he teased back, always so frustratingly able to match and raise her.

“Something we _haven’t_ done yet,” she added, emphasizing her point by curving her hand around the back of his neck before leaning forward to gently nibble his earlobe. “And now I’m curious,” she whispered into his ear and felt him shudder at her warm breath against his skin.

“Well, if you think about it, it really seems like _you_ have something in mind,” he replied, his voice thick and heavy with desire.

“Maybe I do.” She shifted away from him to lay back against the sofa.

“Maybe I do, too.” He followed her, his body covering hers, his muscles flexing against her heated flesh.

But the talking stopped there. He’d make her cry out and nearly pull his hair from the roots as his tongue brought her to the highest of highs and coaxed filthy moans and expletives from her gorgeously swollen and reddened lips. She’d push him back over, feeling boneless and breathless, and bring him so close before backing off only to do it again and again until he _whined_ for her and he looked too pretty to give him anything less than what he truly desired. She’d take him as far as she could (he wasn’t small), pressing her tongue underneath his shaft and _sucking_. He’d come, and after he finally opened his eyes, they’d look at each other, marveled, blissful, and positively _blasted_.

Though they didn’t bring that night up for weeks, they were both secretly pondering what fun kinks the other had––was it food? toys? positions? roleplay? Gosh, there were so many possibilities.

It was somewhere between 3AM and 4AM on a Wednesday night (well, Thursday morning), and both Nic and Conrad were working their shifts. The night had been quite slow, leaving plenty of time to catch up on charting and then sleeping. Conrad rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down the hallway away from the ICU where he had just quickly checked up on the patients on the floor when Nic bounded up right beside him.

“Coffee?” she asked, holding out a cup of pure caffeine for him. Clearly, she already had her fix.

“Lifesaver,” he replied, exhaling slowly before taking a massive gulp of the tasteless drink.

She blew out a soft laugh before rolling her eyes at his drama. They walked in silence a few more seconds before she spoke.

“So, um, I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about anal?”

He was lucky the coffee didn’t come out his nose. Only Nic would pull something like _that_ at 3:37 AM on a Thursday while they were both at work.

“I–– um, what for?” he stumbled, unable to come up with _a single_ response to her question. _What for_ , that was a dumb question. _What for_ , he knows what for.

She giggled. “For you and me, you doofus. You know… either way, both ways, neither. Thoughts?”

Shit, she was prepared. _Shit, she was prepared_. Wait, did she just call him a doofus?

“What the hell did you do to this coffee?” he teased, holding the near-empty cup out. “Am I still asleep? Is that what’s happening?”

“You’re _stalling_ , that’s what’s happening,” she quipped.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what? Yes, you’re stalling?” she asked, confused.

“Yes, I want to try anal with you.”

“Wait, really?” Now it was her turn to feel flustered.

“Oh yeah, have you done it before?”

Yeah, they were having this conversation right now. In the empty halls of Chastain. Casually talking about anal. Cool.

“I–– once,” she replied quietly.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You?”

“Mhmm,” he nodded.

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow back.

“Received or gave?”

She blushed. “Gave.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“You?”

“Both.”

“Fuck.”

“So, was this what you were thinking about when Mina and AJ canceled on us?” he asked. The coffee was clearly kicking in––he was full of questions now.

“Maybe it crossed my mind once or twice…” she replied in her false-innocence voice.

“Can’t say it hasn’t crossed my mind here and there, too…” he replied, mirroring her tone. “You do have a great ass. _Very fuckable_. And you probably give like a goddamn rockstar.”

Her gaze snapped towards him, all wide-eyed and desire-filled. Yeah, she wanted him to fuck her. But she also wanted to see him as she hovered above him, all sprawled out beneath her as _she_ fucked him.

“You were just picturing it, weren’t you?” he teased, noticing how deeply red the shade in her cheeks and down her neck became.

“Can’t say I wasn’t,” she replied, unashamed of the fact that she was completely fantasizing about it.

“So… anal.”

“Yep.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

 _Cool_. And they carried on. Tucked that little piece of information away for later.

* * *

“On a scale from one to ten, how kinky are you and AJ?” Nic asked as she and Mina sat down outside for coffee one morning.

“Oh no, what did you do?” Mina teased.

“I just need— I need a recommendation,” Nic replied, her voice lowering.

“You asked me to coffee to ask where I get my sex toys?” Mina laughed, raising her eyebrow.

“Maybe...” Nic giggled. “And hey! I love hanging out with you!”

“Good God, you’re ridiculous.”

“But I’m still your best friend,” Nic added, batting her lashes.

“Unfortunately,” Mina mumbled sarcastically, earning her a playful shove across the table, and resulting in a bubbling of laughter from both women.

After their coffee chat and Mina’s sex store recommendation, Nic was off. It had been a few days since she and Conrad had discussed trying anal, and, well, she kind of wanted to get the ball rolling. It was kind of driving her mad, but they’d both been busy with opposite shifts since that one fateful night in the hallway. Turns out leaving a discussion like _that_ one on mutually saying “cool” is quite the opposite of cool. The past couple nights she slept alone while Conrad was at Chastain, she tossed and turned all night long. God, how fucking cruel of the scheduling system unknowingly shift shifts around right now.

She walked into the store with one thought: finding herself a new strap-on. But goddamn there were a lot of options. She must have been browsing for ten minutes when a store attendant finally came around and asked if she needed any help. _Yes, I do need help trying to find the right strap-on from fifty different options, sizes, and... colors?_ Neon pink? No thank you.

So yes, she did ask for help, and oh boy did she get an ear full of the different pros and cons to at least seven different options.

> “The little nubs here feel _amazing_.”
> 
> “This one is recommended for smaller individuals.”
> 
> “Are you going to use this on a guy?”
> 
> “Ooh, this one’s slightly curved. He’ll never know what hit him.”

So. Many. Options.

She finally settled for an average-looking thing, buying it and then shoving it in the bottom of her bag, feeling giddy and excited and horny. She was carrying a strap-on in her bag while just casually walking down the street to her house. No biggie. Not weird at all.

Apparently, she’d spent longer at that store than she anticipated, because once she got home, he was already there.

“Hey, where’ve you been?” his voice greeted as she opened the door.

Her pulse quickened. _She was carrying her strap-on in her bag._ “Oh, I was just getting some things. Sorry, lost track of time,” she replied, trying to conceal the trembling in her voice.

“I’ve missed you these past couple of days,” he remarked, turning the corner and holding out a glass of wine for her.

“Mm, I’ve missed you, too,” she replied, taking the glass and then pulling him towards her to give him a long, deep kiss. Yeah the wine could wait.

“You smell _amazing_ ,” he groaned into her neck, making her soft hairs stand up against her skin, again. He pressed his lips slowly against that spot right underneath her ear that made her shiver, and she sighed softly while he grinned. “And you taste _amazing_ ,” he added, his voice deep and gravely and so fucking hot. This seemed familiar. His hands were all over her––down her arms, her shoulderblades, the curve of her spine, her hips, and back up.

“You know, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about—“ she began before he kissed her again.

“Me, too,” he replied, already growing hard against her leg.

“Fuck. Do you— do you want to try tonight?” she asked, nervous in the best way.

“If you’re comfortable, yeah, I do,” he replied, smiling so genuinely she couldn’t help but smile, too. “I want to know how you envisioned that other night going.”

Hot.

He was real hot.

“ _Fuck_ , Conrad, you’re so good,” she moaned her same words from the other night, her own hands sliding up his back to the base of his skull, her nails scratching up into his hair in the way she knew he loved. “You’re so good to me,” she added, smiling as he pressed his hips against hers. He took her bag down off her shoulder, throwing it gently against the floor, but not failing to notice the loud _thud_ that accompanied it.

“Mm, we might be needing that soon,” she remarked, pushing him back against the wall.

“Oh?” he exhaled. “What have you got in there?”

“Want to know where I was?” She nibbled on his earlobe.

He simply hummed, and she answered.

“I went to that little sex store on 83rd street, and I may have gotten a little something for us, if you wanted to try it out to—“ she stated until he interrupted her by turning quickly and beginning to rummage through her bag.

“Fuck Nic,” he groaned as he pulled the strap-on from inside her bag, letting the rest of her stuff spill out onto the floor and the bag fall next. “You want to fuck me tonight?”

“I do.”

“Fuck.”

“Do you want—“

“ _God yes._ ”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“Upstairs?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to their bedroom. He turned down the lights, and she smiled, taking the toy from him and setting it down on their nightstand. They undressed quietly, kissing and touching and giggling and moaning until they were naked and flushed and ready. He stroked her back as she kissed his neck and her hands drifted down to underneath his ass.

“This okay?” she asked as her fingers slowly moved down between his globes.

“Mhmm yes, fuck,” he sighed, burying his face into her neck and sucking on her pulse point. She pressed one of her fingers down and circled his puckered hole gently, making him moan and making her insides burn with a flame of passion.

“More?” she asked next, her voice breathy.

“Please,” he whispered, removing his face from her neck to look at her.

“This is okay?” she asked again, staring into his sweet brown eyes she loves so much.

“God, yeah. You’ve got me begging and you’ve hardly touched me,” he remarked, honestly admitting how much she affects him.

She leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips before telling him to get on the bed and lay down. He did as he was told, folding a pillow and shoving it underneath his hips, and she praised him, “mm, yeah, just like that. Perfect,” she purred and he groaned.

She opened the drawer under their bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there, squirting a little on two of her fingers and rubbing them together before running them down between his legs again. She circled the ring of muscle of his anus again before he tilted his hips and coaxed one of her fingers to press just a little bit into him.

“Fuck, yeah, oh that’s good. More, Nic,” he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut at the anticipation.

“You’re so hot right now—all open and vulnerable for me to do what I want.” She kissed him, long and slow and filthy as one of her fingers pressed its way into him. She may have a bit of a control kink, she thinks.

“God, yep, rockstar,” he chuckled, referencing their earlier conversation, as she curled her finger up slowly and stroked the spot that made his cock jump between his legs.

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started,” she remarked. “But you tell me if it’s too much and we’ll stop,” she made sure to reiterate.

“Of course,” he replied, “but right now, I really want you to fuck me.”

“We’re getting there. Patience, love.”

 _God, she was going to kill him_ , he thinks.

Another finger. Another groan. Another massive twitch of his now fully hard cock.

A third finger. He had to clench his jaw so hard he thought his teeth were going to break.

“Too much?” she asked, pausing her movements so she could get a clear answer out of him.

“ _Fu— fuck_ , no. Please, _fuck_ , I’m so close,” he panted.

“Tell me what you want,” she coaxed, curling her fingers hard and making him arch off the bed with a strangled moan.

“I–– _shit, baby_ –– I want you to fu–– _shit, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that_ ––Nic, I want you to fuck me, _please_ ,” he whimpered.

“Mm, wait here, love,” she cooed, pressing her lips to his forehead before she pulled her fingers slowly from him, and she swore he actually whined. She grabbed the strap-on from where she left it on the bedside table and fastened it in place, the kind store attendant having reminded her how to do it, and Conrad’s eyes darkened a thousand fold. She shivered. Yeah, this was really fucking hot.

She applied a generous amount of lube to her silicone dick and he thinks he blacks out for a second because the next thing he knows, she’s hovering above him, spreading her palms out across his chest and asking him if he was ready.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Okay,” she replied, the fire in her core starting to flare up and spread down her legs. She placed the tip of the toy against his ass and pushed in slowly, watching his face as she filled and stretched him, just a bit.

“God––“ he moaned, closing his eyes and arching his hips up towards her.

She placed her hand gently against his hips, causing his eyes to reopen. “Okay?” she asked, her breath growing heavier and her eyes darker. The pressure against her clit was _amazing_ , and she wanted more––harder––but she wanted to check with him first.

“ _More_ ,” he groaned, reaching forward to clasp his hands around her lower back to encourage her forward. She got the hint, tilting her hips and guiding the entire rest of her silicone cock into him. Once she bottomed out, he gripped her hip, digging his fingers into her ass, and she gave him a shallow thrust.

“Oh dear _God_ , Nic,” he panted. “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

“Were you expecting me not to be?” she teased, pulling out further and thrusting in deeper.

“No–– _God_ –– fuck–– can you come like this?” he asked through his labored breathing, his cock dripping––he was so fucking close. He was so fucking close, but he wanted her to come, too.

“I––“ she began before he shifted his hips against hers and pressed the nubs into her clit so she felt electric pulses of pleasure down her arms and legs. “Fuck, _definitely_.”

“Down more,” he groaned, “just a little bit.”

She shifted her hips down, having them both crying out in pleasure from that. Everything went dark (or light?) for a minute, but there were flashes of both of them coming––his cock jerking against his stomach as he spilled over the expanse of his torso and hers, and her fists tight tangled up in the sheets below them––and God, it was glorious. She pulled out and collapsed beside him, unclipping the strap-on and tossing it onto the floor before turning towards him and kissing his neck sloppily.

“Holy fucking shit, Nic,” he panted, his breathing still heavy and fast. “ _Holy fucking shit_.”

“So, pegging, huh?” she teased, reaching behind her to grab a tissue to clean him up.

“I’m a fan,” he replied with a lazy smile, his cheeks rosy and his eyes glassy.

“Mm, me, too,” she whispered back, chuckling softly as she inched up and kissed him again. He hardly returned it––far too gone to really know what was happening.

“Did you come?” he mumbled into her lips.

“Hm?” she asked, pulling away.

“Did you come?” he repeated, brushing a few messy locks of hair away from her face.

“Mm, yeah, I did,” she replied, a dopey smile spreading across her face.

“Mm,” he hummed, his eyes falling closed. “I love you,” he said earnestly.

“I love you, too,” she replied, drifting to sleep stretched out beside him, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

“So…” she began the next morning, scratching his chest playfully and smiling against his warm body.

“So…” he mirrored, feeling a profound pleasurable ache throughout his body and deep in his bones.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I was fucked by a goddamn angel.”

“Mm, I’ll take it,” she teased, pressing her body against his and fusing their lips together.

“You know…” he began, pulling his lips off hers momentarily.

“Hm?”

“You’ve never received before–– would you be interested in trying sometime? You make me feel so damn good, and I want you to feel the same,” he continued, his sweet brown eyes sparkling in the dim light of their bedroom in the early morning.

“I think I’m a little nervous, but I do want to try–– and hey, you make me feel so fucking amazing all the time. I like making you feel good, too.”

“We’ll go at your pace––no pressure at all. Ever.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Yeah, she was definitely thinking about him fingering her ass as they fucked. She wanted his hands on her and in her. And she wanted his cock there, too. Damn, this upcoming shift was going to be rough.

The next eight hours were somewhat of a blur––a constant checking of the clock until she could go home with Conrad and tell him that she was ready to try a bit tonight.

“Hey,” she greeted in the hallway––the same hallway where all this started.

“Hey,” he replied, lifting his eyebrow up at her as he noticed she was fidgeting with her badge on her scrub top. “Everything okay?”

“How about we try a little bit tonight?” she blurted.

“What’s with you and this hallway?” he teased.

She just shrugged and awaited his _actual_ reply.

“And yeah–– yes, let’s do it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

And oh boy was she in for a treat. Having completely spaced that she and Conrad had scheduled in a three-day weekend for this particular weekend until he brought up the fact that he wouldn’t let her leave their bed the entire weekend, she was suddenly thrumming with anticipatory pleasure and excited-nervous energy.

“Just like we did yesterday, I want you to communicate with me the whole time, okay?” he said gently as he undressed her like she was the most precious thing on the planet.

She nodded.

“I want to hear you say it, baby,” he reiterated.

“Yes, I will communicate.”

He smiled, “okay. Can I touch you?”

“Please do.”

His fingers slowly made their way down her body, first stopping at her breasts (he couldn’t help himself), then skating over her ribs, swooping around down her flanks, and eventually spreading out over her asscheeks. Just like she did to him.

“Have you ever done this yourself?” he asked softly, kneading her flesh in his hands.

“Mm, no, this is all going to be new,” she said breathlessly, leaning forward against his hard body.

“We’re gonna go nice and slow, that okay?”

“Perfect.”

He kept kneading one of her cheeks as he reached over to grab the lube that had been left out along their bedroom dresser. He applied a generous amount over two of his fingers, spreading it around with his thumb and those two fingers before he slowly moved that hand down between her legs and over her hole.

“ _Oh––_ “ she mewled.

“Good ‘oh,’ or bad ‘oh?’” he asked, his fingers faltering slightly in their path back down.

“Mm, good ‘oh,’ good ‘oh’ for sure,” she exhaled, gripping his shoulder and hip a little tighter. “Again.”

And he ran his fingers over her now puckered hole again. She shuddered.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, tapping his thighs so she’d sit straddled over him. She initially went to face him, but he turned her around so her back was facing his chest. She looked back over her shoulder, confused, until he told her to look forward. He had placed their mirror so she could still watch and he could have a good angle to best pleasure her. One of his hands reached around her front, cupping her breast and rolling her nipple, and she moaned quietly, biting her lip to reduce the noise.

He lifted his hand to pull her lip out from between her teeth, and she blushed and looked forward into the mirror to meet his eyes.

“I want to hear you,” he said, his voice low and hot.

“I want you to touch me again,” she replied, and she watched as he swallowed hard, his hand coming back down to cover her breast as the other ran down between her asscheeks again. “ _Yes_ ,” she exhaled, leaning forward so her elbows rested against her knees. His hand left her breast and slid down between her legs in the front so he could touch her clit––swollen and _begging_ for his touch.

“Mm,” she hummed, feeling her body relaxing as he drew gentle circles against her clit and her rim.

He stayed like that––at that very pace––for a couple minutes before leaning forward and husking a “can I finger you now?” into her ear.

“ _Yes_ , yes please,” she replied, a slight whimper squeezing out of her throat in anticipation.

“Lean back,” he remarked, guiding her torso so she was flush against him, “and spread your legs a little more for me.”

Yeah, she liked being told to spread her legs for him. And she liked doing it, too. She shifted her legs apart more, and he kissed her neck, making her sigh and hum as she relaxed even more against him.

“Nice and easy,” he said softly, applying a bit more lube before pressing his index finger against her asshole and slowly inserting it, just up to the first knuckle. “You doing okay?” he asked as she tensed her muscles.

“Yeah, mm, it’s a little weird,” she replied, the tension evident in her voice.

“Mm, I promise it gets better,” he teased, and she smiled, feeling a little bit of the tension release from her body. “No pain, right?” he asked, gently moving the tip of his finger around in her, stretching her ever so slightly.

“No pain,” she reaffirmed.

“More?” he asked.

“Yes–– oh–– God, that feels good,” she moaned as he slid his finger into her past his second knuckle, curling up to stroke inside her. “Mm, ooh,” she hummed.

“Look at how fucking sexy you are, baby,” he whispered against her neck before leaving a red mark there. Her gaze locked on her reflection in the mirror, all spread and flushed and panting and nearly gone already.

“All you,” she replied, “you make me feel so goddamn incredible, Conrad.”

He hummed in response, pulling his one finger out before thrusting gently back into her, making her whimper each time. His other hand moved away from her clit momentarily before his fingers started circling her entrance in time with his thrusts inside her ass.

He pressed two fingers against her opening, and she rocked forward, murmuring a “please, fuck me,” that he simply couldn’t deny. He sunk his two fingers into her, and let her adjust.

“Mm, feels full,” she panted, “feels good.”

“Good,” he said, his voice gravelly with the suppression of his own desire. “Want another?”

She giggled, “where?”

“Up to you.”

“Both.”

“Fuck.”

“Please.”

“Mm.” And he slowly pushed another finger into her ass, making her arch her body away from his just a little. He followed that one by adding a third finger into her pussy, making her arch away harder.

“Oh God––“

“Good?”

“Fuck––“

He chuckled. “Good.” His thumb brushed over her clit, and all of a sudden, she was very much gone. He was simultaneously hitting all of the spots inside of her everywhere and against her clit, and her brain began to short-circuit.

“Conrad–– fuck–– _fuck_ ––“

She was on fucking fire. She faintly registered hearing Conrad telling her to open her eyes, and she did for a moment, only to see her own pleasured expression and trembling muscles staring back at her, sending her over the edge once again––harder.

“Hi, welcome back,” he said softly, slowly removing his fingers from her anus and pussy, drawing with them some of her wetness. With his dry fingers, he brushed her hair to one side of her neck––the side with the now-prominent hickey––so he could lay a series of soft kisses up the other side and to her lips.

“How was that?” he asked.

“God–– that was amazing–– we’re going to do that again, right?” she asked, this time it was her face that was flushed and her eyes that were slightly glassy as she basked in her own post-orgasmic state.

“Oh yes, we will definitely be doing all that again–– but just look right now at how fucking gorgeous you are. You’re perfect, Nic,” he remarked, his eyes holding such wonder and admiration for the woman in that reflection––the same one as was sitting on his lap.

She blushed, taking the sight of them together in. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she teased, leaning her head back so he could kiss her. He paused a moment before doing so just so he could look at her a little while longer, but he eventually caved and needed to feel her lips against his.

Once she was able to stand on her legs without them shaking and threatening to give out from underneath her, she pulled him into the shower, jerking him off before they washed off and got ready for bed. They kissed lazily as they exited the shower, not wanting to start another round, but just wanting to taste each other’s skin and hear each other’s sighs before allowing sleep to take over them both.

Their first little experiences with their fun new thing were great and fun, and yes, they’d be communicating their fantasies more frequently now if it was going to lead to something like _this_ again.

Cool, cool.


End file.
